


Day Off

by mozzarellastyx



Series: Spideypool Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spideypool - Freeform, Ummmmmm it's smut again!, not much else, not to spoil it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzarellastyx/pseuds/mozzarellastyx
Summary: Peter and Wade try to enjoy the day off, but business always calls.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a prompt I found on tumblr here http://ryanperch.tumblr.com/post/34521652027/lol-wait-can-someone-write-a-fanfic-where-wade-is  
> Hope you enjoy :-)

Peter’s curled up on the sofa, sitting on a blanket so the plastic cover doesn't stick to his bare thighs. His briefs are slightly bunched near his hips, but it's not like he has anyone to impress. This day off was well earned, and he intends to make the most of it.

“Sweetie pie, where did you put the Doritos?” Wade calls from the kitchen, voice high and flowery.

Peter rolls his eyes for no one. “Top shelf above the stove.”

After a bit of clambering and swearing, Wade makes his way to the living room, boxer-clad with a half eaten, family-sized bag of Doritos in his hands. He's not wearing his mask, to Peter’s surprise and delight, since he's not really in the mood to scold.

Wade crashes next to Peter with a heavy exhale, making as much noise as possible (Peter’s assuming) with the bag. Peter clicks the TV louder.

Peter reaches over a hand for a chip, eyes not leaving the screen. His fingers are met with another hand.

“Wade,” Peter whines, shaking his hand free from Wade’s.

Wade grins. “Thought that's what you wanted.”

“I wanted a Dorito, you dolt,” Peter grumbles, forcefully grabbing a chip.

Wade sighs dramatically, sprawling out on the couch, socked foot thrown over Peter’s legs.

“Why are days off so boring?” He says, tossing the bag on the coffee table, already littered with chip bags and cheap magazines and condom wrappers.

“They're supposed to be relaxing,” Peter reminds, although now the TV show does seem less interesting, if it ever did in the first place.

Wade sighs again, shifting so his head is in Peter’s lap. Peter’s hand instinctively goes to Wade’s skull, fingers tracing the grooves in his scars. Wade hums contently, like a dog getting its tummy rubbed.

“You have a nice little lap,” Wade mumbles into Peter’s thighs, and suddenly Peter realizes why Wade is “bored”.

“Did your whole ‘transformation’ give you super hormones as well?” Peter snorts.

Wade frowns up at him, the shift of his head creating friction in his briefs. “You know I once read that spiders can have erections lasting for days. Is that true with you, too?”

Peter chuckles, smoothing a hand over Wade’s chest. “Maybe.”

“Liar,” Wade retorts. And with a sly grin, “Yours last for weeks.”

Peter can't help but giggling. “Stop moving your head.”

“Why?” Wade asks, shaking and nodding his head slowly like the extremely annoying idiot that he is. “Is it bothering you?”

“Wade,” Peter groans. He tries to sound irritated but it comes out more desperate, the bulge in his briefs growing with every turn of Wade’s head.

“What, baby?”

Peter shivers, cock twitching. Most of Wade’s pet names just annoy him, but when he calls Peter “baby,” that's when he really means business. Peter loves it.

“Needing some attention, huh?”

Peter just nods, frustrated with the throbbing in his pants but mostly at himself for playing into Wade’s hand so easily. He's supposed to be the smart one, and yet he falls for it every time.

Wade goes to work, pressing kisses across Peter’s lap through his thin cotton briefs. A hot tongue finds the fabric and, incidentally, Peter’s dick right underneath. A moan hitches in Peter’s throat. Wade is such a tease, the bastard.

“Can you- get on with it,” Peter pants, nails grazing Wade’s back.

But Wade seems to have other plans, making sure each inch of Peter’s lap and tummy is covered in kisses before dragging his briefs down to his knees. Wade slides to the floor, situations himself between Peter’s legs, wedged between the couch and the coffee table. Their place is messy and ugly but Wade looks so unfairly attractive down there, that vulnerable kind of hot that makes Peter flush.

Wade’s large palms grip Peter’s thighs, pushing them apart a bit more. Peter can't help but jut his hips out, closer to Wade’s hot, panting mouth.

Of course Wade goes for the balls first. He's an ass guy by far, but balls are a definite second, Peter’s learned. And since his ass is smushed against the sofa currently, his balls will have to do.

He uses his hands to start, but it takes only a few moments for Wade to start properly sucking him off, mouth hot and wet around Peter’s needy cock. A hand stays on his balls, although that's probably more for Wade’s pleasure than Peter’s at this point.

It's not too difficult for Wade to take him all the way down. It takes everything for Peter not to fuck up into Wade's mouth, but he doesn't want to seem that easy. Peter’s not that generous, and Wade likes a challenge.

A buzzing noise draws Peter out of his blissful blowjob state. It's his phone, vibrating against the plastic couch. And it's Tony Stark.

He scrambles for the phone, lifting Wade's head off his dick as he answers.

“Mr. Stark,” he greets, voice cracking only slightly. He cringes.

“Peter,” his choppy voice says from the other end. “I trust you're enjoying your day off.”

“Very much, thank you sir,” Peter says, trying to keep his voice from breaking again because Wade is dragging his tongue along Peter’s shaft and it feels too damn good to tell him to stop.

“I wanted to see you tomorrow about some uniform adjustments. The video from your monthly testing make it clear that the web shooters…”

Peter’s focus shifts to keep himself from moaning as Wade takes him all the way down again. He stifles a groan by biting hard on his lip, gripping Wade’s skull tightly.

“...Peter? Are you listening? Because we surely don't have to make the upgrades-”

“I'm listening!” Peter squeaks, and he's pretty sure he's about to break Wade’s skull from his grip (not like it'd matter). “That sounds great. When should I come in?”

“Tomorrow, after your patrol,” he says. “Shall I send a car?”

“That's alright,” Peter says, trying to disguise his pants as a chuckle, “I'll just swing by.”

“Funny,” Stark says with no amusement. “Enjoy the rest of your day off, then. And tell Wilson I say hello.”

Wade grins around Peter’s cock.

“Yes sir,” Peter says, voice tight.

“Oh, and Peter,” he adds before closing, “Pro tip: next time your boss calls you, try not to answer it mid-blowjob.”

“Yes sir,” Peter squeaks before Stark hangs up.

Wade laughs around Peter’s dick, and Peter’s been so close for so long that the sensation causes him to lose control, coming before he can even eek out a warning.

Wade milks the last of the orgasm out of Peter before hopping back on the couch with a satisfied sigh. Peter leans over to kiss him angrily.

“You fucking dick,” he grumbles against his lips.

“You're the one who answered it,” Wade reminds with a grin. Peter nips at his bottom lip.

“Kind of hot, though, don't you think?”

“Unlike yourself, I am not an exhibitionist,” Peter insists, shoving Wade off.

“Not true,” Wade teases. “You love showing off for the neighbors. You and your week-long erections.”

“So I'm loud,” Peter shrugs. “It's not like I’m thinking about them. Can't really think of anyone but you when we’re like that.”

He didn't mean for it to sound so tender, but the lack of sarcastic quip from Wade tells Peter it might've meant something.

“Well I'm certainly thinking about the neighbors when I'm fucking you.”

And there it is.


End file.
